1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cooking support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved boat kettle grill support bracket arranged to mount a kettle grill exteriorly of a boat deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,448 to Sandweg indicates a kettle grill support bracket structure having a kettle grill mounted exteriorly of a deck portion and supported to a handrail, wherein the organization fails to provide for the securement of the handrail structure in a manner as indicated in the instant invention.
The kettle grill support structure of the invention is arranged to fixedly secure in a fixed manner a kettle grill preventing its displacement during use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.